Many sports require the wearing of shoes having spikes or cleats (baseball, golf, track, etc.). These shoes provide extra traction while on the playing field but cause problems when the wearer wishes to walk on a hard surface. These hard surfaces may cause damage to the spikes or the spikes may cause damage to the surface. In addition, the spikes are designed to provide more traction on soft surfaces, such as dirt or grass, but give very little traction on hard surfaces, causing the wearer to fall if he walks on hard surfaces.
This invention allows the athlete to simply slip on an overshoe rather than having to change shoes before leaving the playing field. Other devices have been designed which eliminate the need to change from spiked shoes, however none accomplishes it as simply and comfortably as the present invention.